Uprising Evil Rains
by Cherrie-san
Summary: This is about the group's fifth year at Hogwarts. A new student comes from Australia to aid Dumbledore's hopes of International Alliances. Possibly Draco/OC. Rating for mild swearing


Disclaimer: Just to tell you, JK Rowling owns Harry Potter (as if you didn't know)  
  
Chapter One - The New Year  
  
The Hogwarts train pulled out of Platform Nine and Three - Quarters marking the start of another year for the students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
A boy named Harry Potter and his two best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, Gryffindor fifth years, searched for an empty compartment as the train made its way through the London countryside. They found the second last compartment empty and flopped down on the seats thoroughly subdued, quite in contrast to the noise of merry laughter which drifted to their ears despite the closed doors. They sat in silence mulling over the previous years events.  
  
Finally, Harry had had enough and broke the silence, "Stop it!! We have to be cheerful or we'll never get through this year!"  
  
Hermione sighed, "Yes, we have to be happy."  
  
Ron meerly nodded.  
  
After that, they started talking about their holidays, though their mood had remained the same. Dense forest replaced fields as the train sped on. Many visitors dropped by in greeting. They all put on happy faces and laughed and humoured each other, but shadows crossed their eyes. For they too, could not forget that the world had once more fallen into evil times.  
  
All summer long, Muggle deaths took place, but the wizarding world failed to see the mystery of those deaths as all died unmarked and unscathed in a state of fear-striken horror. Many more cases were Muggles plagued by pain, although nothing touched them as far as the eye could see. Most of these died or driven insane by the maddess the pain reeked on their minds.  
  
As though the sky knew their saddess, dark clouds formed in the sky above painting the daylight black to that of night. The three friends were once more alone, as the first flash of lightning released the first clap of thunder, and the compartment door opened to reveal a girl in a short sky blue dress which accented her eyes which were a touch darker blue. Her slightly tanned face was frame by two ringlets while the rest of her long wavy black hair fell to just above her waist. This girl was obviously a new student though probably not one of the first years and she looked 13 while radianting a sense of maturity of one who had just turned 21.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't know anyone was in here." the girl apologised in what was clearly an Australian accent.  
  
So, Dumbledore's plans for international alliances against You-Know-Who are already in play, Hermione thought, "That's okay. I'm Hermione Granger. Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Kaitlin Relaigh. I'm supposed to be starting fifth-year, but I used to go to a Muggle high school, so I know nothing of magic. So I doubt I'll be in fifth-year."  
  
"Don't worry. You'll catch on, it's easy." Ron replied, charmed by this new student.  
  
"Yeah, if you enjoy failing subjects like he does." Hermione mumbled.  
  
Ron turned to Hermione and said quite regally, "I'll have you know, I have never failed a subject in my life, not even Potions. Though I nearly do every year."  
  
"Well, maybe if you tried harder." Hermione snapped annoyed with his tone.  
  
Harry left his friends to their bickering and introduced himself to Kaitlin. "Hi, I'm Harry Potter, and that there," waving his hand towards Ron, "is Ron Weasley." For once, a person didn't immediately shift their eyes towards his scar, although that may have been because she didn't know about him. But all the same, he was greatful and took an immediate liking to her.  
  
He was about to inquire about her, when none other than Draco Malfoy, his Slytherin enemy and his two crones, Crabbe and Goyle, appeared behind Kaitlin.  
  
Hermione and Ron noticed him too and their bickering stopped. Draco Malfoy smirked, and addressed Kaitlin, "I wouldn't waste my time on these idiots if I were you. Their not worth the trouble." "Um, gee, thanks." she said as she looked the tall blond over.  
  
Harry could feel his hatred for Malfoy mounting, as the smirk on Draco's face broadened.  
  
"Ignore him Kaitlin, he's as much of a bastard as you can get." Harry spat disgusted.  
  
"If I'm such a bastard, how come I'm on the winning team and you're not?!" Malfoy looked Kaitlin over as she had him, "Well, aren't you a pretty thing. So tell me, what school did you go to before?" he asked.  
  
"I went to a Muggle school in Sydney. I have no idea why I'm even here. I mean, no one in my family is magical." she replied, a little vexed by the abrupt letter telling of her acceptance into Hogwarts.  
  
"So, you're a Mudblood." Malfoy stiffened.  
  
"Gee, thanks. I so love to be insulted." Kaitlin replied with so much sarcasm that none could miss it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Malfoy smiled at her retort, amused, "For all you're a Mudblood, you're very pretty, unlike that hag," gesturing towards Hermione, who flushed bright red, "and I like you." Malfoy took Kaitlin's hand and led her away, before Harry, Ron or Hermione could react. They distinctly heard Malfoy command Crabbe and Goyle not to follow.  
  
Ron swore colourfully about Malfoy, causing Hermione to cry out in protest, but she and Harry had to agree that those words suited Malfoy. 


End file.
